


Leaving

by beargirl1393



Series: Heartache and Love [8]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Cheating, Gen, Implied Cheating, M/M, Minor Character Death, References to Cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 06:50:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beargirl1393/pseuds/beargirl1393
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo receives a note and leaves Erebor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving

Bilbo was pacing his room trying to get up enough courage to face the Company (many, if not all, of whom now knew, if they didn’t already know) at breakfast. Thorin would be there as well, and Bilbo doubted that that would go down well. He also knew he had to announce his intention to travel to the Shire and that he would be staying there indefinitely, but he dreaded the others’ reactions. Fili and Kili would likely feel abandoned, although he knew they would understand.

Just when he had decided that he would send down to the kitchen for breakfast and avoid this whole conversation until lunch a raven came to his window. His personal rooms were very near the outside of the mountain, close enough that he could have a window to open whenever he needed to feel the breeze but was unable to leave the mountain. The raven tapping at the window was one he had last seen on Gandalf’s shoulder, when the older wizard departed Erebor.

Opening the window, Bilbo took the letter from the raven and asked the bird to wait in case Gandalf had required a reply. The missive was relatively short, despite the sad news it contained, and it firmed Bilbo’s resolve to journey to the Shire as soon as possible.

_Dear Bilbo,_

_I have recently stopped in the Shire on my way elsewhere, and I was informed by the Thain that your cousins, Drogo and Primula, have recently perished in a boating accident, leaving their young son Frodo an orphan. In their wills, they requested that you care for the boy if anything happens to them._

_The Thain asked me as to the best way to contact you, hence this letter. I know you are not scheduled to visit the Shire again for a while, as you have only just returned to Erebor a month prior, but I believe it would be wise if you would make haste to come back. Lobelia Sackville-Baggins is attempting to have your custody of Frodo overthrown, saying that you would not want a hobbit child while living in a mountain with dwarves._

_This is not the case, obviously, but she has her heart set on the boy’s inheritance and will do all she can to get her hands on it._

_Because of the need for quick travel, I have asked one of the eagles to take you from Erebor to Rivendell, shortening your travel time considerably. Of course, you would need to find your own way to the Shire from there, but I am quite sure Lord Elrond would be glad to help you._

_Gwaihir should arrive mid-day on the day you receive this missive._

_Gandalf the Grey_

Bilbo read the letter twice before nodding and checking to see that he had packed everything he would need. Family came first, and his problems would need to be put on hold until he was able to gain custody of Frodo. He would not allow Lobelia to use the poor boy.

* * *

 

Telling the dwarves was easier than he thought it would be.

He called a meeting for all of the Company, and once they were all there he calmly informed them that he was returning to the Shire for an unspecified amount of time. The main reason that he was leaving so suddenly was, of course, because of his nephew, but there were other reasons. (As he said this he noticed the dwarves glancing at one another, confirming that the story had spread like wildfire throughout the Company. He tried not to let it bother him.)

He was surprised (only a little) when Fili, Kili, Bifur, and Bofur offered to accompany him, ensuring that he made it to the Shire safely. They didn’t mention that they would stay with the burglar as long as necessary, helping him with his nephew and attempting to counsel him through his heartache.

Gwaihir was consulted when he arrived, and he had no objections. Two other eagles were with him, acting as his guard, and those two were conscripted to carry the four dwarves, who speedily packed their belongings and joined the hobbit in front of the mountain.

Then, it was good-bye Erebor and on to the valley of Imladris, home of Lord Elrond.

None of them noticed the eyes watching the eagles until they were out of sight. The King Under the Mountain watched his Consort fly away and wondered if Bilbo would ever return to Erebor, to him.

**Author's Note:**

> There is less angst in this one than in the previous ones, but it will likely be back in the next one. After all, Elrond will want to know why his hobbit friend is so sad. Thoughts for where the two hobbits should live? Bag-End, Erebor, Rivendell, Mirkwood, Beorn's house...?


End file.
